


Uwierz jeśli potrafisz (Chatka Puchatka)

by Prus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prus/pseuds/Prus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W świecie, gdzie Arthur jest Królikiem, Eames Tygryskiem, Cobb Kubusiem, Yusuf Kłapołuchem, Ariadne Prosiaczkiem a Saito Sową, nic nie ma większego sensu.</p><p> </p><p>Beta: najwspanialsza Northen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uwierz jeśli potrafisz (Chatka Puchatka)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Believe Me if You Can (The House at Pooh Corner)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135923) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



 

 

\- To – mówi Arthur, mrugając sennie – jest najdziwniejsza i najbardziej popieprzona rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy.

Znajdują się w środku lasu… Cóż, nie. To nie jest do końca prawda. Będąc konkretnym: znajdują się w środku _narysowanego_ lasu, gdzie wszystko jest kreskówkowe,  krzykliwe i zbyt jasne, a Arthur czuje się… żółty.

A także słyszy _wszystko_. Podnosi powoli rękę, by dotknąć swoich uszu, ale szybko rezygnuje, decydując, że jednak nie chce tego zrobić.

\- To był na początku twój pomysł – przypomina mu Cobb, obciągając swoja małą czerwoną koszulkę. – _Ja_ chciałem rzucić tę robotę. Kurwa, już nigdy nie będę w stanie czytać tej bajki moim dzieciom.

\- Disney jest bardzo ważnym klientem – mówi Saito, machając skrzydłem. – Przyjęcie tego zlecenia było w najlepszym interesie nas wszystkich.

-  W _twoim_ najlepszym interesie było przyjęcie tej roboty – wzdycha ponuro Yusuf pod ich nogami. – _Ja_ chciałem jedynie przetestować nową mieszankę. Dzięki za zauważenie.

\- Oooch, zobaczcie – wtrąca Ariadne, klaszcząc swoimi różowymi, małymi łapkami z zachwytem – to już się dzieje. To takie interesujące. Wiedziałam, że poznamy nowe aspekty naszych osobowości.

\- A mówiąc o _osobowościach_ – zaczyna Arthur – gdzie, do cholery, jest Eames?

Jak na zawołanie coś dużego, pomarańczowego i w paski wbrykuje z polany. Arthur mruży oczy, jakby w skupieniu, a w następnej chwili Eames znajduje się na nim, zwalając go na ziemię.

\- Najwspanialsze w Tygrysku, skarbie – mruczy – jest to, że Tygrys jest wspaniały.

I właśnie w tym momencie do Arthura naprawdę to dociera – oni _rzeczywiście znajdują się w świecie Kubusia Puchatka_

\--

To nie wydawało się tak idiotycznym pomysłem. Nie na początku.

Disney przyszedł do nich z propozycją: po latach kłótni z rodziną Milne pragnął całkowitej kontroli nad prawami autorskimi do Kubusia Puchatka. To nie powinno być trudne, z pewnością nie trudniejsze niż Fischerowa incepcja – jedynie wejście w podświadomość osiemdziesięcioczteroletniej staruszki i przekonanie jej, że nie chce dłużej tych praw. Bułka z masłem.

\- Zbudujemy świat – mówił Arthur – i wsadzimy w niego trochę jakiegoś pieprzonego szajsu. Zrobi się masakra i gdy kobieta się obudzi, nie będzie chciała mieć z tym nic więcej wspólnego.

\- Och, skarbie – westchnął Eames – twój poziom wyobraźni naprawdę rośnie. Czyż nie dyskutowaliśmy o wyższości pozytywnego impulsu nad negatywnym?

Cobb podniósł głowę znad pliku, który przeglądał i kiwnął głową.

\- On ma rację, Arthur.

\- Nie wiem, jak chcecie wymyślić pozytywny impuls na temat prawnej batalii, która zabrała jej dwadzieścia lat życia – warknął Arthur, a Eames jedynie zaśmiał się, protekcjonalnie i chłodno.

\- Arthur, Arthur – powiedział – próbuj nadążać. Nie musimy sprawiać, by myślała dobrze o Disneyu, potrzebujemy, by dobrze czuła się z Kubusiem.

\- Wyjąwszy fakt, że to najbardziej niedorzeczna kwestia, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem z twoich ust, a ma przecież całkiem sporą konkurencję – wytłumacz.

Plan Eamesa był całkiem prosty. Wejdą w sen – jednopoziomowy, unikając w ten sposób problemów z projekcjami – w świat zbudowany w stylu animatorów Dinseya, jako bohaterowie z książki. Przez tydzień będą grać postacie, w które się wcielą, obiektowi pozwalając przyjąć rolę Krzysia. Idealistyczny charakter tego świata przywoła zachwyt, który obiekt czuła jako dziecko i w taki sposób z łatwością zaszczepią w niej ideę, że wszystkie dzieci powinny dorastać z tym światem.

\- A jak, do kurwy nędzy – warknął Arthur, gdy Eames skończył przedstawiać plan – mamy niby zmienić się w te postacie? Z tego co pamiętam, ty jesteś tu jedynym fałszerzem.

\- Och, słoneczko – powiedział Eames, ignorując srogą minę Arthura na ostatnie słowo. – W tym tkwi właśnie całe piękno. Umysł przyzwala jedynie na to, co zdaje się pasować – widzi jedynie to, co chce zobaczyć. Więc jeśli zbudujemy świat w kreskówkowym stylu Stumilowego Lasu…

\- …Jej świadomość przydzieli każdego z nas do roli, która będzie najlepiej pasować – skończył Arthur, mrugając. – Panie Eames, jestem pod…

\- Oszczędź mi tych komplementów – powiedział Eames, przewracając oczami. – Jestem świadomy swojego geniuszu.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie – warknął Arthur. Przyznał jednak, nawet jeśli tylko przed samym sobą, że to całkiem dobry plan.

Jak bardzo się mylił.

\--

Na początku odnajdują dom Saito, ponieważ znajduje się na drzewie dokładnie nad nimi. Saito wlatuje na górę a Eames wbyrykuje zaraz za nim. Rechocze głośno, gdy pozostali wspinają się do pomieszczenia po drabince.

\- Jest… Mniejsze niż do tego przywykłem – stwierdza Saito, rozglądając się. – Ale jeśli zostałem obsadzony jako symbol mądrości i inteligencji, myślę, że mogę się przyzwyczaić.

\- Czy ty w ogóle kiedyś _widziałeś_ Kubusia Puchatka? – pyta Ariadne. – Bo, wiesz, że to jest bardziej tak, że Sowa tylko _myśli_ , że jest _mmmph_.

Arthur uśmiecha się spokojnie, ale nie usuwa swojej ręki (łapki?) z ust Ariadne. Ta gryzie go, ale jest mała, różowa i nie ma żadnych zębów, więc nie jest to właściwie bolesne.

\- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy wszyscy znaleźć nasze legowiska.

\- Zgadzam się – mówi Cobb, kiwając swoją niedorzecznie pluszową głową. – Powinniśmy wszyscy mieć… domy gdzieś w pobliżu, więc znajdźmy je i spotkajmy się tutaj z powrotem za godzinę.

\- Domy? – powtarza Yusuf posępnie. – Wydaje mi się, że ja mam mieszkać w szałasie z patyków. _Szałas z patyków._ Który ciągle się przewraca, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. I co, gdy znajdziemy nasze domy? Co wtedy?

\- Wtedy znajdziemy ci trochę trawki, jak myślę – mówi Eames, klepiąc go po plecach. – Przykro mi to mówić, stary, ale jesteś nieco depresyjny w tym wydaniu.

\- Nic na to nie poradzę – jęczy Yusuf, a w tym samym momencie odzywa się Ariadne:

\- Nie wydaje mi się, by była tu trawka, Eames.

\- Och, serio? – kontruje fałszerz. – Tak jakby to wszystko nie było jedynie metaforą dla niedorzecznego haju. _Oczywiście,_ że jest tu trawka. Królik prawdopodobnie hoduje ją w swoim ogródku.

\- Wcale nie – warczy Arthur – i nie nazywaj mnie Królikiem.

Eames pochyla się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, a jego głupiej pasiastej twarzy udaje się jakoś przybrać pożądliwy wyraz.

\- Strasznie mi przykro – mruczy. – Wiem, że wolisz „skarbie”, ale mus to mus i tak dalej.

\- Och, ja pierdzielę – mamrocze Arthur, odchodząc w stronę drabinki. Schodzi na dół bez słowa i to jest bardziej niż trochę wkurzające, że Eames zeskakuje z balkonu, nie przejmując się niczym, lądując na swoim ogonie i ponownie wyskakując w górę. - Co ty, do kurwy nędzy, robisz? – żąda odpowiedzi, gdy Eames ląduje przed nim. Eames uśmiecha się jak pieprzony kot… którym najwyraźniej jest.

\- Co, Arthur? – mówi. – Odprowadzam cię do domu.

\--

Jak się okazuje, Arthur, owszem, uprawia trawkę w swoim ogrodzie.

\- To jest… Nie do przyjęcia – mówi, gapiąc się oburzony na roślinę. – To _bajka dla dzieci._

\- Według mnie, historia warta czytania jedynie w dzieciństwie, nie jest warta czytania nawet wtedy – mamrocze Eames, dotykając listków krzaczka. Arthur mruga.

\- To C.S. Lewis.

\- Bardzo dobrze, skarbie.

Arthur stara się wymyśleć coś innego do powiedzenia niż: _Ale to znaczy, że ty na którymś etapie swojego życia właściwie musiałeś coś kiedyś przeczytać,_ by w końcu zdecydować się na:

\- Cytowanie Lewisa tutaj wydaje się chyba niewłaściwe.

\- Cóż – stwierdza Eames, śmiejąc się głośno – przypomnij mi, by użyć czegoś Milne, gdy następnym razem trafimy do Narnii, dobra?

Arthur niespodziewanie dla samego siebie musi powstrzymywać słaby uśmiech, który próbuje wypłynąć mu na usta. Który ignoruje, rozglądając się po reszcie ogrodu. Rośnie tam sałata, groszek i… Och… _i_ …

\- Przestań brykać, Eames – mówi spokojnie i z szacunkiem, gdy odczuwa, że ziemia zaczyna się nieznacznie trząść. – Możesz im przeszkadzać.

\- Przeszkadzać komu?

\- _Marchewkom_ – wzdycha Arthur. Są wszędzie, szczyty łodyg wystają z ziemi niczym małe flagi chwały i Arthur nie jest nawet pewny, czy to na pewno są marchewki, ale _wie_ , naprawdę wie. One są… One są _piękne._

\- Arthur – dochodzi go głos z oddali. – Arthur, otrząśnij się.

\- Ciii – mówi Arthur. Czuje ciężar na swoich ramionach, ale nie może oderwać wzroku. Tak… wiele… marchewek.

\- Skarbie! – krzyczy Eames i ktoś nim potrząsa i Arthur podskakuje jakiś metr nad ziemię. A gdy opada, ręce Eamesa znajdują się na jego ramionach, a on sam wpatruje się w niego z czymś zbliżonym do strachu. 

\- C-co się stało? – pyta Arthur i zamierza iść w zaparte, obwiniając o to małe jąkanie głupie ciało królika. Eames próbuje uśmiechnąć się głupawo, ale wychodzi mu to raczej słabo.

\- Ty… Eee – przerywa Eames, jakby rozważał, jak to najlepiej powiedzieć – wpadłeś w zachwyt nad marchewkami?

\- _Marchewki_ – powtarza Arthur, zaczynając odwracać głowę, ale Eames łapie go za policzki.

\- Nie – krzyczy. – Spójrz na mnie. Nie wymawiaj słowa na M.

\- Co?- pyta zdezorientowany Arthur. – _Merde*_?

\- Nie! Mar… Rany, Arthur. Ogarnij się.

\- Racja – mówi niewyraźnie Arthur. – Racja, przepraszam. Ja… Już dobrze. Widzisz? Marchewki. Marchewki. Marchewki. Wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Eames przygląda mu się uważnie, aż w końcu kiwa głową i puszcza go. Miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą leżała jego łapa, wydaje się niemal zimne bez tego dotyku, a futerko Arthura zdaje się układać tam jakoś niepoprawnie.

\- Ja, ech – zaczyna Arthur. – Gdybyśmy nigdy więcej o tym nie wspominali…

\- Dobra – zgadza się Eames pośpiesznie, co udowadnia Arthurowi, że musiał się naprawdę przestraszyć. Ale to niedorzecznie ciepłe uczucie w żołądku to oczywiście jedynie jakiś błąd w jego wypełnieniu.

\- Chcesz… Chcesz iść znaleźć swoje miejsce? – proponuje Arthur, maskując swoje uczucia. – Poradzę sobie tutaj.

\- Nie zostawię cię samego z króliczym crackiem – mówi surowo Eames. – Idziemy.

\--

Dom Eamesa wcale nie okazuje się lepszy. Jest na drzewie, co oznacza, że Arthur musi wspinać się po kolejnej drewnianej drabinie. Jest równie trudno jak u Saito, ale stopnie tutaj okazują się być w dużo gorszym stanie, a Arthur ma _pieprzone gigantyczne stopy._

Eames oczywiście jedynie podskakuje i wbrykuje do środka przez okno. Gdy Arthur w końcu wdrapuje się na górę, wyleguje się na fotelu, uśmiechając głupkowato.

\- Nienawidzę cię – ogłasza Arthur, rozglądając się wokół. – A poza tym, to w pewnym sensie szokujące, jak idealnie miejsce to do ciebie pasuje, jeśli brać pod uwagę zupełny brak zdolności do zestawiania kolorów.

Głupawy uśmieszek pozostaje na jego ustach jeszcze przez sekundę, aż znika, gdy wzrok Eamesa skupia się na widoku czegoś za oknem.

\- Eames? – woła pytająco Arthur, podążając za jego spojrzeniem. – Eames, co… Och, kurwa.

Na dole stoi trampolina. Nie widzieli jej, wchodząc, bo przyszli z drugiej strony, ale zdecydowanie tam była. Masywna i złowieszcza, i najwyraźniej nadająca jakiś tajemny rodzaj sygnału do nadwrażliwego mózgu Eamesa. Jego oczy skupiają się na niej, jakby nigdy nie zamierzały spojrzeć na nic innego.

\- Dobra – zaczyna ostrożnie Arthur – spróbuj tylko…

Eames wydaje z siebie kreskówkowy rodzaj pomruku i wyskakuje przez okno, tak szybko, że Arthur nie zdąża nawet pomyśleć o złapaniu go.

\- Szlag by to – wzdycha. Schodzi na dół po drabinie (wciąż z gigantycznymi stopami) i przechodzi na około. Ostrożnie staje na skraju trampoliny i odkrywa, że Eames… śpiewa.

\- Ma Tygrys powody do dumy  
i cenę swą dobrze zna,  
bo całe ciało ma z gumy,  
sprężynę na dole ma.  
Skacze, bryka i wiruje,  
braknie mu aż tchu.  
Szaleje bez końca,  
bo widzi i czuje,  
że nie ma równych mu.  
Nieeeeeeeeeee ma równych mu!

\- Kurwa – mamrocze Artur – to _nie może być moje życie_.

Eames dostrzega go wtedy i macha do niego z powietrza.

\- Skarbie – woła. – Nie ma równych mnie!

\- Dałeś to całkiem wyraźnie do zrozumienia– wzdycha Arthur. – Ale przestań, proszę, musimy wracać.

\- To – mówi Eames, przez sekundę brzmiąc na zdezorientowanego. I wtedy - by horror Arthura się dopełnił - z jego twarzy znika wszelki wyraz i zaczyna piosenkę od początku.

Pamiętając incydent z marchewkami, Arthur postanawia wkroczyć. Obserwuje przez chwilę brykającego Eamesa, szacując synchronizację jego ruchów i rzuca się poprzez dzielącą ich odległość. Zderzają się i upadają na podłogę. Turlają się wokół kilka razy aż sami się zatrzymują i Arthur przyciska Eamesa do ziemi.

\- Brykałem - dąsa się Eames.

\- _Eames_ – mówi Arthur. – Ty nie jesteś _prawdziwym_ Tygryskiem.

\- Oczywiście, że… Osz kurwa – dyszy Eames, a do jego spojrzenia wraca życie. – Och, kurwa mać …

\- Taaa – mówi Arthur. – Taaa, to było całkiem dziwne.

Eames spogląda na niego i Arthur nagle uświadamia sobie, jak blisko się znajdują. Oddech fałszerza jest gorący na jego wyczulonym, drgającym nosie i Arthur może usłyszeć bicie jego serca – dwa razy szybsze niż normalnie. Przekręca się pośpiesznie, podnosząc się, a Eames wolno staje obok niego.

Arthur nie spuszcza z niego oka. Gdy Eames nieświadomie odwraca się znów w stronę trampoliny, Arthur chwyta go za rękę i szarpie nią, ciągnąc go w stronę z której przyszli.

\- Chodźmy – mówi, używając całej swojej siły do odciągnięcia fałszerza. – Eames, chodźmy. – I w końcu Eames pozwala się stamtąd zabrać.

Arthur trzyma go za rękę dopóki nie czuje już żadnego oporu i wtedy jeszcze minutę dłużej, tylko profilaktycznie.

\--

Kiedy wracają do Saito, Arthur z ulgą odkrywa, że nie tylko on i Eames mieli problem z kontrolowaniem impulsów.

\- Sądzę, że należy to zdeklarować jako zbieg okoliczności – skrzeczy Saito, trzepiąc skrzydłami pompatycznie. – Być może, powinniśmy zwrócić się po radę do mojego Wielkiego Wuja… _Co_ _się ze mną dzieje?_

\- To d-d-dzieje się z każdym z nas – jąka nerwowo Ariadne. Wtedy uświadamia sobie, że się jąka i przykłada rękę do ust – K-k-kurwa.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – stwierdza Cobb wymijająco. – Ja nie miałem żadnych problemów.

 _-_ _Serio?_ \- wątpi Arthur.

\- Co znajduje się na twojej twarzy, brachu? – pyta dowcipnie Eames. – I na łapce, tutaj? Wygląda na lepkie, złote i trochę jak mió…

\- Nie mów tego – jęczy Cobb. – Och, boże, zjadłem tego cztery garnki, Ariadne musiała przyjść i mnie wyciągnąć.

\- Mój dom się rozpadł – mruczy Yusuf ponuro. – Znów. Ale cóż.

\- Znaleźliśmy trochę trawki – mówi mu Eames, jego ton wydaje się jakoś fałszywie radosny.

\- Oooch, naprawdę? – pyta Yusuf, odrobinę radośniej. Ale po chwili jego mina znów markotnieje. – Och, to prawdopodobnie nie będzie dobry towar. Chociaż dzięki za zauważenie.

\- Mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy poświęcić więcej czasu na próby – syczy Arthur do Cobba.

\- Nic by to nie dało – wzdycha ekstraktor. – Bez obiektu obsadzającego nas w rolach, żadne z zachowań nie… Och, _ja pierdolę_ , czy to wypada moje wypełnienie, _znowu_?

\- Pozwól mi – mówi łaskawie Saito. Podskakuje i wciska plusz Cobba do środka wielkim skrzydłem. W końcu pociąga za szwy i wiąże je za pomocą dzioba. – Tak lepiej, wszystko z powrotem na swoim miejscu.

\- Umm – wydaje dźwięk Cobb, czerwieniejąc tak, że twarz pasuje mu do koloru koszulki. – Dziękuję?

\- Z-z-zboczeńcy – komentuje Ariadne i podskakuje z frustracji. A to zapala Eamesa do ponownego brykania, co Arthur jest w stanie zatrzymać jedynie przytrzymując go za ramiona i pociągając w dół. Nie puszcza go, bo Eames wydaje się zdolny stracić kontrolę w każdej chwili.

A raczej nie puszcza go, dopóki nie zauważa, że ogon Eames oplata się wokół jego tali.

\- Do kurwy nędzy – warczy Arthur, odsuwając się i próbując wyplątać się z ogona. Eames zerka na niego.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – furczy – to nie jest wcale dziwniejsze niż ta rzecz z marchewkami…

\- Marchewki. – Arthur słyszy swój własny głos, już odwracając się, by wrócić i sprawdzić co z nimi, ale ogon Eamesa zaciska się na nim.

\- Nie – mówi drżącym głosem – Nie, skarbie, przestań. Nie przechodźmy przez to znowu. 

\- Racja – przyznaje Arthur, mrugając intensywnie, by się od tego uwolnić. – Racja, przepraszam.

\- Dobra – mówi Cobb. – Cóż, spójrzmy na to w ten sposób. Do pewnego stopnia musimy wcielać się w te postacie, przynajmniej dopóki obiekt znajduje się w pobliżu. Na podstawie struktury tego snu, kobieta powinna cieszyć się doświadczeniem nie inaczej niż w dzieciństwie, poza tym, że tutaj jest chłopcem o imieniu Krzyś. Będzie się z nami bawić, a nam nie będzie trudno pozostać w roli postaci. To nie koniecznie zła rzecz.

Eames kręci wściekle głową.

\- Nie widziałeś Arthura wśród… - zerka na point mana, który stara się zakryć uszy, ale biorąc pod uwagę rozmiar tej cholernej rzeczy, po chwili zniechęca się tym pomysłem. – Uch, wśród… Warzyw – kontynuuje. – On… To jest poza kontrolą.

\- Ty byłeś tak samo beznadziejny z… - zaczyna wściekle Arthur, ale ogon Eamesa napina się ponownie, prawie nieświadomie, wiec gryzie się w język przed powiedzeniem słowa: ”trampolina”.

\- Eames – mówi nagle Ariadne. – Hej, Eames. Możesz się wciąż p-p-podrobić?

\- Oczywiście, że mogę – odpowiada od razu Eames. Następuje chwila ciszy, aż w końcu mężczyzna mruga, oszołomiony spoglądając w dół na siebie. Krzywi się i zamyka oczy, ale wciąż nic się nie dzieje. A gdy spogląda na nich ponownie na jego twarzy widać niekwestionowaną panikę.

Na szczęście właśnie w tym momencie młody, śpiewny głos woła:

\- Puchatku! Puchatku! Gdzie jesteś?

\- _Krzyś_ – wzdycha Cobb i rzuca się po drabinie na dół.

\- _Tu_  jesteś – mówi obiekt, podnosząc Cobba i kręcąc nim w kółko – Głupiutki misiu.

Na twarzy Cobba widać wyraz zupełnej niepowstrzymywanej radości. Arthur chciałby uważać to za zabawne, ale uświadamia sobie, że on też to czuje - wrażenie, że wszystko czego pragnie to uszczęśliwienie chłopca i zupełnie nie może z tym walczyć.

\- _Eames_ – woła z ostatnią resztką kontroli, która mu pozostała.

\- Też to czuję, kochanie – mówi Eames i idą naprzód na spotkanie popołudnia. Ogon Eamesa zaplata się wokół ramienia Arthura.

\--

Godziny z Krzysiem - z _obiektem_ , Arthur przypomina sam sobie wściekle, z _obiektem -_ mijają jak we mgle. Gdy tuż po zmroku dzieciak w końcu odchodzi, Cobb musi zostać przytrzymany, by nie poszedł za nim a Arthur ledwo pamięta, co wydarzyło się w ciągu popołudnia.

\- Kurwa – cedzi. – Kurwa mać, jak, do _kurwy nędzy_ , mamy przeprowadzić incepcję w ten sposób?

\- Co? – pyta Eames –  Też uważasz ten wszechogarniający kult za rozpraszający?

Arthur chce wyrywać włosy z głowy, tylko że ma teraz całe futro i naprawdę nie wie nawet, gdzie powinien zacząć. Zamiast tego poprzestaje na tarmoszeniu swoich uszu, co okazuje się zaskakująco satysfakcjonującym wyrazem frustracji. Eames bryka wściekle obok niego, Saito wciąż rozpościera i chowa swoje skrzydła, Ariadne się trzęsie, a wypełnienie Cobba jest _wszędzie._

Yusuf siedzi na ziemi, żując spokojnie trawę.

\- Hej – mówi, gdy Arthur na niego patrzy. – Nic cię nie rozczaruje, gdy zawsze oczekujesz najgorszego.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać – stwierdza Cobb. – To najwyraźniej nie zadziała, musimy ze sobą skończyć i uciekać.

\- Nie możemy – wzdycha Yusuf. – Narkoza. Limbo.

\- Poza tym, jak, do cholery jasnej, mielibyśmy się zabić? – przypomina Eames. – Cobb gubi wnętrzności w każdej minucie i nawet nie dostał _kataru._ Kule. Pociski nic nie pomogą, nie możesz się utopić bez prawdziwych płuc…

\- Mógłbyś p-p-przestać mówić o ś-ś-śmierci? – prosi Aridana. – Wiem, że to g-g-głupie, ale to naprawdę mnie p-p-przeraża.

\- Przepraszam, Ari – mówi zawstydzony Eames. Malutkie, różowe ciałko Ariadne całe się trzęsie, pomimo wyrazu _czystej furii_ na jej twarzy. To oczywiste, że nie kontroluje swojego instynktownego przerażenia. Arthur rozważa najlepsze możliwości uspokojenia jej, gdy Yusuf po prostu wstaje i kiwa głową zapraszająco. Podbiega do niego, chowając się pomiędzy jego przednimi nogami, przyczepiając się do niego.

\- To jest do d-d-dupy – stwierdza dziewczyna. Yusuf wzdycha ciężko, więc dodaje szybko: – Och, nie, n-nie ty, cała reszta. – I nagle osiołek wydaje się szczęśliwszy niż w ciągu całego dnia.

\- Ech– wzdycha Eames po jakiejś minucie. – Nawet ja nigdy nie domagałem się aż tyle.

\- Domagałem? – powtarza Arthur tak samo dyskretnym tonem. – O czym, do diabła…

\- Spójrz uważniej, skarbie – mamrocze Eames. Arthur wytęża wzrok w ciemności i uświadamia sobie, że Yusuf trąca żartobliwie Ariadne czubkiem pyszczka, na co ona cicho chichocze.

\- Ech – powtarza Arthur.

\- Cobb i Saito też – zauważa Eames, przybliżając się odrobinę. – Gdybyś to przegapił.

\- Cóż. Nie jestem _ślepy_ – mamrocze Arthur, obracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Eames posyła mu niepewny uśmiech.

\- A ty? – pyta. Arthur przełyka ślinę.

\- Musimy omówić problem z domami – stwierdza Cobb, szarpiąc Arthura, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Ja… Ja nie mogę zostać u siebie sam. Tam… Tam jest za dużo miodu, nie będę umiał się powstrzymać.

\- Mój dom to patyki – mamrocze Yusuf. – Patyki na ziemi.

\- Ja… - przerywa Ariadne, robiąc okropnie zakłopotaną minę i kontynuuje szeptem: - Myślę, że boję się c-c-ciemności.

\- Cóż, Eames nie może być sam na sam z trampoliną – zauważa Arthur, ignorując skomlącego cicho na dźwięk tego słowa mężczyznę.

\- A Arthurowi nie można ufać z jego ogrodem – dodaje Eames. – Najprawdopodobniej powinniśmy podzielić się w pary.

\- T-t-ty możesz zostać ze mną – mówi Ariadne Yusufowi, który na te słowa nawet przybiera coś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

\- Panie Cobb – mówi Saito, machając wspaniałomyślnie ręką. – W moim domku na drzewie jest mnóstwo miejsca.

\- To zostawia was dwóch – mówi Cobb, zerkając na Arthura i Eamesa. – Myślicie, że dacie radę przeżyć noc bez pozabijania się nawzajem?

Ariadne prycha, co Arthur bardzo mocno stara się ignorować.

\- Myślę, że damy radę – odpowiada sucho. Cobb przytakuje i oddala się z Saito. Ariadne wspina się na plecy Yusufa i macha im, gdy ją zabiera.

Co, oczywiście, zostawia Arthura i Eamesa, stojących w środku Stumilowego Lasu i gapiących się na siebie.

\- Więc, hm – mówi Eames, śmiejąc się trochę nerwowo. – To u mnie czy u ciebie?

\- Wydaje mi się, że u mnie – decyduje Arthur. – Tak długo jak zostawimy zasłonięte okna, będzie dobrze, a u ciebie nie ma jak uniknąć widoku tej…

\- Proszę, nie – przerywa mu Eames, robiąc bolesną minę. – Nie mów tego.

\- Przepraszam – mamrocze Arthur i z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że naprawdę jest mu przykro. – Po porostu chodźmy stąd, dobra? Nie pozwól mi zbliżać się do ogrodu i powinno być dobrze.

Eames kończy zaciągając Arthura siłą do domu. Arthur szarpie się mocno, starając się uwolnić. Uspokaja się dopiero oddzielony od pola marchewek zamkniętymi drzwiami. 

Mają krótkie spięcie, gdy próbują zdecydować, kto zajmie kanapę, ale wtedy Arthur dostrzega napięcie jakimś cudem widoczne na pluszowej twarzy Eamesa i oddaje mu łóżko.

Jest wystarczająco zmęczony, a kanapa nie okazuje się nawet tak strasznie niewygodna, więc zasypia w ciągu minuty. Budzi się jednak kilka godzin później, obudzony dźwiękiem skrzypiących sprężyn.

\- Pieprzone brykanie – mamrocze, wstając i wlecze się do drzwi. Rzuca się, by je otworzyć, całkowicie przygotowany na widok Eamesa wszczynającego zamieszki, ale wtedy dostrzega co się naprawdę dzieje.

Eames bryka na łóżku, utrzymując równowagę na swoim ogonie. Jego łapy zaciśnięte są w pięści, na twarzy zastyga grymas i przez sekundę Arthur myśli, „jakimś cudem Eames zamienił się ciałem z Cobbem”. Ma zamknięte oczy i wydaje z siebie ciche, bolesne dźwięki.

\- Eames – zaczyna cicho Arthur. Eames wymachuje rękoma i zwala się na łóżko, sapiąc ciężko.

\- Och! Kurwa mać – wypluwa. – Nie strasz mnie tak.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Arthur i to już drugi raz, gdy przeprasza Eamesa tej nocy… Apokalipsa musi być całkiem blisko. – Przepraszam, ale ty… Usłyszałem sprężyny…

\- Cholera – odpowiada Eames. – Nie pomyślałem o tym. Postaram się być już ciszej, okej? Możesz wracać do spania.

\- Okej – zgadza się Arthur. Już niemal wychodzi, ale coś w spojrzeniu Eamesa zatrzymuje go i zmusza do zawrócenia. – Hej. Wszystko w porządku?

\- Ja… - zaczyna Eames. W końcu wzdycha i śmieje się, cicho i ze zmęczeniem. – Nie do końca, skarbie.

\- Ach – mówi Arthur. Podchodzi i niepewnie siada na krawędzi łóżka -  Co jest nie tak?

Następuje długi moment ciszy, aż w końcu Eames odpowiada:

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem we śnie, gdzie nie mogę się zmieniać.

\- Och – wzdycha zupełnie zagubiony Arthur.

\- Nie myślałem, że to może się kiedyś zdarzyć – kontynuuje Eames. – I pomyślałem, że może po prostu muszę spróbować mocniej, więc jak tu byłem, próbowałem…

\- Co? – przerywa mu Arthur, przestraszony – przez cały ten czas?

\- Taa – mamrocze Eames. – I nie udawało mi się, i zacząłem myśleć, że… To znaczy, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy to nie limbo? W końcu jest inaczej niż we wszystkich innych snach i nie mam nawet mojego cholernego totemu, i nie mogę się zabić, i to wszystko _nigdy wcześniej się nie zdarzyło._ I chciałem iść na długi spacer, ale nawet nie mogę sam sobie zaufać, że nie pójdę na tę _pieprzoną_ trampolinę, i wtedy łóżko zaskrzypiało, i uświadomiłem sobie, że mógłbym tylko, no wiesz, trochę na nim pobrykać, i nie mogłem wyrzucić tych myśli z głowy, i…

Jego oddech przyśpiesza, staje się ciężki, a jego ręce zaciskają się ponownie w pięści. Arthur nagle uświadamia sobie, że to, co się dzieje z Eamesem, to coś w rodzaju ataku paniki. To z pewnością dlatego, że jest teraz miękki i puszysty, że jakąś część jego obecnego ciała ściśle wiąże się z komfortem, ale Arthur nawet o tym nie myśli… Jedynie zmniejsza przestrzeń między nimi, otacza ramionami ciało Eamesa i przyciska go.

\- Nie jesteś w limbo – mówi Arthur. – Limbo jest prawdopodobnie dużo lepsze niż to.

Eames śmieje się w jego szyję.

\- Mógłbyś być projekcją… Jak, do diabła, mogę chociaż…

\- Ale pamiętasz, jak się tu dostałeś – przypomina mu Arthur. – Pamiętasz rzeczywistość. Wiem, że te niekontrolowane impulsy są… Uch…

\- Cholernie popieprzone?

\- Taa – przytakuje Arthur. – Taa, coś w tym stylu. Ale posłuchaj, wydostaniemy się stąd, okej?

\- Cholernie tego nienawidzę – mamrocze Eames. Jego łapy zaciskają się w pięści na futrzanych plecach Arthura, który czuje się bardzo zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo nie chce się odsunąć. Przyłapuje się na głaskaniu Eamesa wzdłuż kręgosłupa, prowadzi dłoń aż po jego ogon, aż ten się rozwija. 

Zdecydowanie nie _pieści_ Eamesa, powtarza sobie, nawet jeśli nie brzmi to zbyt przekonywująco. On po prostu… Utrzymuje ruch mięśni w pobliżu ciała Eamesa. A Eames jest bardzo puszysty, więc to nie tak, że mógłby tęsknić za dotykaniem go, nawet odrobinę. To tylko przypadek. Bardzo dwuznaczny przypadek.

\- Połóż się. – Arthur słyszy własne słowa. – Po prostu… Zostanę tu, byś wiedział, że to jest prawdziwe.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – warczy Eames, ale nawet się nie porusza, by odsunąć swoją głowę od szyi Arthura.

\- _Dobra_ – wzdycha Arthur. – W takim razie, zostanę, bym _ja_ wiedział, że to prawdziwe.

\- Nie jestem też głupi – mamrocze Eames, ale brzmi na lekko udobruchanego. Odsuwa się i wyciąga na łóżku. Arthur zostawia rękę na jego plecach, dopóki oddech fałszerza się nie wyrównuje. I dopiero wtedy zwija się w kłębek na drugiej stronie łóżka, zastanawiając się dlaczego jego ręka wydaje się zimna bez ciężaru Eamesa pod sobą.

Zanim ma czas myśleć o tym zbyt długo, ogon Eamesa, poruszając się samoistnie, oplata się wokół jego nadgarstka. Arthur z pewnością zaprotestowałby, ale w końcu stwierdza, że naprawdę nie chce znów go budzić, więc jedynie pozwala swojej ręce spocząć na miękkim futerku.

 Zasypia przy dźwięku spokojnych oddechów Eamesa w ciemności.

\--

\- Proszę, p-p-proszę – mówi ktoś. – To wygląda interesująco.

\- Odpieprz się, Ariadne – jęczy Arthur, chowając głowę w poduszkę. – Wciąż jestem zmęczony. Nie teraz.

\- N-nie chciałam psuć tak p-p-przytulnego widoku – kontynuuje Aridane, brzmiąc na zdecydowanie zbyt cholernie rozbawioną jak na tak nieludzką godzinę. – Ale Cobb wysłał mnie p-po was.

\- Jeszcze pięć minut – żąda Arthur sennie z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

\- Dobra, skarbie – wymruczał ktoś chrapliwym od snu głosem. – Jest okej.

Coś porusza się lekko wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa a Arthur uświadamia sobie, że jego poduszka jest zdecydowanie bardziej futrzasta niż zwykle i w tym samym momencie słyszy chrapliwy głos mówiący:

\- …Co, Arthur?

Oczy Arthur otwierają się momentalnie. Znajduje się w łóżku, dosłownie _opleciony_ wokół Eamesa, całkowicie i niezaprzeczalnie. Jego twarz przyciśnięta do ramienia Eamesa, z jedną ze swoich _absurdalnych_ stóp między nogami Eamesa, łapą leżącą na krzywiźnie szyi Eamesa i z ogonem Eamesa _pocierającym jego plecy_.

\- Kurwa! – krzyczy Arthur, odskakując w tym samym czasie, gdy Eames mówi:

\- Cholera! – I robi dokładanie to samo. Spadają po przeciwnych stronach łóżka i zerkają na siebie znad jego krawędzi.

Ariadne wciąż niemal tarza się po podłodze ze śmiechu, gdy opuszczają dom dziesięć minut później. Arthur musi przewiesić ją sobie przez ramię i nieś w ten sposób na pieprzone spotkanie. Przez pół drogi ostentacyjnie ignoruje fakt, że uderza w jego plecy, śmiejąc się jakby nigdy w życiu nie widziała niczego zabawniejszego.

\--

\- A więc kontrola impulsów – zaczyna Cobb – oszacujmy.

\- Wciąż się j-j-jąkam – przyznaje Ariadne – ale przerażenie z-zmniejszyło się odrobinę.

\- Uważam, że mogę kontrolować pragnienie… - przerywa Saito, zastanawiając się przez chwilę. – Ach, ta pycha… Jeśli rozważam wcześniej, co mam zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Wciąż smutny – wzdycha Yusuf. Ariadne podchodzi do niego i kładzie swoją malutką, różową łapkę na jego przedniej nodze, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. – Choć mniej.

\- Mój brzuch wciąż burczy – mówi ze smutkiem Cobb, pocierając go. – Ale jeśli o tym nie myślę, nie jest tak źle.

\- Wciąż chcę brykać – przyznaje Eames, który jest _tuż obok Arthura_ , jak się tam znalazł? Ostentacyjnie stanęli po dwóch różnych stronach pokoju, unikając nawet kontaktu wzrokowego. Jak, do cholery, skończyli muskając swoje ramiona?

\- Ale masz wystarczająco kontroli, by się powstrzymać – odpiera Arthur, starając się udawać, że wszystko jest w normie. Eames posyła mu zdumione spojrzenie, które mówi wyraźnie, że ich bliskość zaskakuje także jego.

\- A ty? – pyta Cobb Arthura. – Jak ci idzie z marchewkami?

\- W porządku – odpowiada szczerze Arthur. – To znaczy, Chcę… do nich pójść, jakkolwiek dziwnie to brzmi, ale rano przeszedłem przez ogród o własnych siłach.

\- Prawie o własnych siłach – mamrocze pod nosem Eames. Arthur szturcha go łokciem i… nie zabiera łokcia.

Prawda jest taka, że ma problem z kontrolą zupełnie innych impulsów. Nagle chce być dotykany przez Eamesa cały czas. To nie tak, że nie przywykł do spowodowanych przez jego dotyk małych… _dreszczy_. Czy uczucia jakby krew stawała się zimna i nagle zaskakująco, przerażająco gorąca, gdy Eames uśmiecha się do niego czasami. Stara się o tym nie myśleć... Ale w końcu nie da się tego nie zauważyć. To nie jest nawet seksualne. Arthur nie może wyobrazić sobie nawet myśli o seksie w tym ciele, które w całej swojej praktyczności jest zupełnie bezpłciowe, od braku niezbędnego wyposażenia zaczynając. To jest bardziej... Na przykład: Eames położył rękę na plecach Arthura podczas przechodzenia przez ogród tego ranka z Ariadne na ramieniu i gdy w końcu ją zabrał, Arthur poczuł pustkę.

Jest pewny, że Eames także to czuje. Gdy ruszyli w dół rzeki, gdzie Krzyś miał się z nimi spotkać, Eames idzie zbyt blisko niego i gdy to zauważa, poprawia się i odsuwa... Ale po chwili wraca, niepostrzeżenie wpadając na ramię Arthura między podskokami.

Arthur cholernie nienawidzi tego miejsca.

Nienawidzi nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy Krzyś - który jest osiemdziesięcioczteroletnią kobietą w środku, Arthur to wie, wie to, jednak okazuje się to strasznie trudne do zapamiętania - karmi ich chrupkimi tostami, które są niespodziewanie apetycznie pokryte dżemem. Chłopiec prowadzi ich przez las, a oni podążają za nim, uwieszając się na nim, jakby był pieprzonym Flecistą Szczurołapem hipnotyzującym ich.

Eames nie może powstrzymać swoich impulsów i co kilka minut najwyraźniej sobie to uświadamia, z paniką przemykającą mu przez twarz, dopóki jego spojrzenie znów nie staje się puste i zachwycone. Ta część Arthura, która wciąż jest Arthurem ma cholerną ochotę coś zabić, ale reszta chce chwycić Eamesa i trzymać mocno, dopóki się, kurwa, nie obudzą.

Krzyś zostawia ich ponownie nad rzeką i odchodzi, krzycząc coś o powrocie później. A każdy z nich zaczyna patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na siebie nawzajem, zawstydzony i zakłopotany.

\- A-Arthur - mówi w końcu Ariadne - czy ty... obściskiwałeś wtedy nogę Krzysia?

\- Zamknij się - warczy Arthur wściekły, odchodząc sztywnym krokiem. Robił to, ale Ariadne odmawiała puścić koszulki chłopca przez prawie dziesięciu minut, więc, naprawdę, przypominanie jego słabości nie wydaje się fair.

Stoi przy brzegu rzeki, gapiąc się na swoje odbicie w wodzie, gdy dołącza do niego Cobb.

\- Nie miała niczego złego na myśli - mówi.

\- Wiem - wzdycha Arthur. - Ja tylko... to wszystko jest cholernie popieprzone, Dom. Wiedziałeś, że Eames myśli, że jesteśmy w limbo?

\- Powiedział ci tak? - pyta ostro Cobb, poruszając się jakby zamierzał iść znaleźć Eamesa i samemu go o to zapytać. Arthur kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu, by go powstrzymać.

\- Nie – mówi. - Zaufaj mi, nie rób tego. To tylko... On nie może się podrobić i to go przeraża.

\- To ma sens - mówi Cobb i odwraca się, by ze zmrużonymi oczami przyjrzeć się Arthurowi. - A ty? Myślisz, że wpadliśmy do limbo?

\- Sam nie wiem, co myślę - wzdycha Arthur, wkopując mały kamyk do wody. - To znaczy, pamiętam, jak się tu dostałem, ale ja nie... Rozumiem, dlaczego Eames mógł tak pomyśleć. To jest... trochę surrealistyczne.

\- Limbo w ogóle nie wygląda w ten sposób - tłumaczy stanowczo Cobb. - Tam masz więcej kontroli i mniej wspomnień... Nie uświadamiasz sobie, że powinieneś się czymś martwić, aż  spędzasz tam lata i lata. Tam patrzysz na świat jak przez taflę wody... Wiesz, że jest coś, co powinieneś dostrzec, ale nie możesz tego zobaczyć i nawet cię to nie obchodzi. Ta samoświadomość to coś zupełnie innego.

\- Cokolwiek to jest - stwierdza Arthur - coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku.

\- Taa - przytakuje Cobb. - Tak, wiem.

Spoglądają za siebie, na resztę zespołu - Ariadne siedzi na głowie Yusufa, Saito robi kółka w powietrzu, latając nad Eamesem, który śmieje się i skacząc, próbuje go dosięgnąć.

\- Myślisz, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć? - pyta Cobb, odwracając się z powrotem do Arthura. Ale Arthur nie może oderwać wzroku od Eamesa. Od widoku jego lądowania i podskakiwania, od jego uśmiechu pojawiającego się na ustach przez ułamek sekundy, od sposobu w jaki drży przez moment, tuż przed tym jak skacze ponownie, tryskając swoją nerwową energią w powietrze.

\- Myślę, że nie musimy - odpowiada Arthur. - Myślę, że oni już wiedzą.

\--

Postanowili robić dobrą minę do złej gry, bo nie mieli zbyt dużego wyboru.

Arthur odwiedza domek na drzewie Saito i rozgląda się po półkach na książki, ciągnąc za wielkie woluminy ornitologicznych tytułów, by znaleźć wśród nich coś interesującego. Wraca na brzeg rzeki z egzemplarzem _Wojny światów_ pod pachą, a miękkie, ciepłe spojrzenie, które posyła mu Eames sprawia, że to cholerstwo zaczyna wydawać się nawet warte przeczytania.

Próby zmiany architektury snu okazały się kompletną porażką, więc Ariadne, by znaleźć sobie rozrywkę, zaczyna budować modele z rzecznych kamieni. Yusuf siedzi spokojnie obok niej, a dziewczyna co kilka minut wybucha śmiechem na widok smug błota na jego policzkach i oczach.

Cobb siedzi leniwie w wodzie przez parę minut i w końcu kłamie - bardzo nieumiejętnie - o potrzebie zaczerpnięcia odrobiny świeżego powietrza.

\- Jesteśmy na dworze - zwraca uwagę Ariadne, na co Cobb jedynie kręci głową i odchodzi, a Saito podąża za nim w powietrzu, z lekkim uśmiechem pojawiającym się na jego dziobie.

\- Skarbie - mówi Eames kilka minut później, opadając obok Arthura na trawie - musisz się strasznie nudzić.

\- Nie nudzę się - odpowiada Arthur, przewracając stronę. - Jest mi _wygodnie_. - Książka okazała się na swój sposób całkiem interesująca, pomijając fakt, że zwykle nie stałaby się jego wyborem.

Poza tym, czuje dziwne rozluźnienie, teraz gdy Eames znajduje się w zasięgu ręki. Nie ma zamiaru myśleć o tym zbyt intensywnie.

\- Nigdy jej nie czytałem - przyznaje Eames, muskając żebra Arthura swoim ogonem. Arthur odtrąca go, ale niezbyt mocno. - Nigdy nie wyglądałeś mi na typ science fiction, wiesz?

\- Bo nie jestem - zaprzecza Arthur - ale miałem do wyboru to albo przewodnik po ptakach napisany przez pra-pra-prawujka Saito.

\- Cóż, H.G Wells i Milne byli przyjaciółmi - mówi Eames, zaskakując  Arthura swoją wiedzą. - Albo przynajmniej rówieśnikami. To w sumie nic dziwnego, że ta książka tu leży.

\- I mówisz, że ja jestem nudny? - śmieje się Arthur. - Od kiedy z ciebie taki książkofil?

\- Jestem człowiekiem o ukrytych zaletach - mówi lekko Eames, wyciągając swoje pasiaste ramiona nad głową - Zaczynaj, więc.

\- „Zaczynaj” co?

\- _Przeczytaj coś_ \- odpowiada Eames wolno tak, jakby Arthur nie był zbyt bystry. - Nie chciałem się narzucać, słonko, ale jeśli bryknę jeszcze jeden raz, chyba zejdę, a wolałbym nie, biorąc pod uwagę naszą sytuację.

Arthur rozważa to i w końcu zaczyna czytać od momentu gdzie skończył. Eames wydaje cichy dźwięk zadowolenia i zamyka oczy.

\- _Jestem, być może, obdarzony wyjątkowym usposobieniem. Nie wiem, czy dużo jest ludzi podobnych w tym do mnie. Otóż odczuwam czasami dziwne jakieś oderwanie się od samego siebie, od otaczającego mnie świata; wydaje mi się wówczas, że patrzę na wszystko jakby z zewnątrz, spoza czasu, spoza przestrzeni, z niezmiernego oddalenia, spoza napięcia rozgrywającej się nieustannie tragedii bytu_.*

\- Tak jakby cię znał - mamrocze Eames.

\- Nie, wcale nie - zaprzecza Arthur, czując nutę irytacji. Zatrzaskuje książkę. - Udawanie oderwanego i bycie oderwanym to dwie różne rzeczy.

\- Mógłbyś mnie zwieść - mówi Eames, obracając się na bok, by popatrzeć na Arthura. Jego wzrok jest ostry, pytający, jakby miał to być jakiś rodzaj testu. To tylko irytuje Arthura jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie, _nie mógłbym_ \- warczy Arthur. - Nawet jeśli poświęcasz cały swój pieprzony czas, próbując dostrzec...

\- ŁAAAAAAAAAAAA - ktoś krzyczy, brzmiąc na spanikowanego.

A po chwili znacznie bardziej władczy głos kogoś innego woła:

\- UCIEKAJCIE, IDIOCI, UCIEKAJCIE!

Arthur i Eames skaczą na równe nogi i patrzą w górę, za źródłem dźwięku. Wściekły Saito trzyma Cobba między swoimi szponami, lecąc z dala od czegoś, co wygląda jak gigantyczny rój...

\- O mój boże - mówi Arthur, wryty w ziemie. - Czy to są _pszczoły?_

\- Woda - zarządza Eames, biegnąc do Yusufa i Ariadne. Podnosi dziewczynę i wrzuca ją do rzeki, następnie popycha Yusufa, ufając, że ten sam pokona resztę drogi. - Arthur! - wrzeszczy - No chodź!

Arthur jest wyszkolony wojskowo. Jest znany z niezamierania w trudnych sytuacjach. Potrafi _zrzucić ludzi bez grawitacji._

Ale, kurwa, on naprawdę nie lubi pszczół.

\- Musisz, wszystko tak cholernie utrudniać? - krzyczy Eames i zaciąga go za krawędź rzeki.

Woda jest czysta w sposób w jaki nie powinna - to pierwsza rzecz, którą zauważa Arthur. To kreskówkowa woda, jasnoniebieska i zupełnie przejrzysta, bez ani śladu brudu czy glonów  wokół. Co byłoby świetne, gdyby nie oznaczało perfekcyjnego widoku na wściekły rój czekający nad powierzchnią, co kilka sekund wyciągający żądła w ich stronę.

Drugą rzeczą, którą zauważa Arthur, jest to, że właściwie nie potrzebuje oddychać.

Spogląda w górę. Reszta zespołu najwyraźniej już to sobie uświadomiła, bo ich usta są otwarte w szerokich uśmiechach. Eames posyła mu szyderczy salut, a jego ręka podpływa obok niego i Arthur ją przyjmuje. Mija sporo czasu, zanim pszczoły się poddają. Gdy w końcu odlatują, wszyscy czują się przemoczeni, spuchnięci i niewymowną ulgę.

\- Boisz się pszczół - mówi powoli Eames, jakby Arthur podsunął mu właśnie oczywiste rozwiązanie zagadki, nad którą pracował latami.

\- Myślałem, że zostałem oderwany od nacisku i tragedii - odpiera Arthur, ale się uśmiecha, naprawdę nie może nic poradzić na uśmiech wypływający mu na usta. Eames także odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Fragment futra kapie mu do oczu i odgarnięcie go wydaje się nagle najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie.

\- Skarbie - mówi oszołomiony Eames. Uśmiech Arthura staje się jeszcze odrobinę szerszy.

\- Być może nie znasz mnie tak dobrze, jak ci się wydaje - stwierdza cicho point man.

\- Nawet jeśli jest to urocze - przerywa im Ariadne - a jest to p-p-przeurocze, myślę, że powinniśmy jednak spróbować znaleźć Cobba i Saito.

\- Pewnie wrócą z pszczołami - wzdycha Yusuf, dwie sekundy przed tym, jak Cobb spada z nieba, lądując na jego głowie. - Oooch - mamrocze Yusuf, gdy Cobb się przekręca. - Dziękuję za to.

\- Przepraszam - mówi Cobb. Obciąga swój mały czerwony sweterek, zupełnie zawstydzony, gdy Saito szybuje, by wylądować obok niego.

\- Co to, kurwa, było? - pyta stanowczo Arthur. Zawstydzenie na twarzy Cobb jedynie się pogłębia.

\- Uch – mamrocze. - Tam był... ul. I pomyślałem, no wiesz, że mógłby wziąć trochę mio... trochę tej rzeczy z niego.

\- Próbowałem go powstrzymać - dodaje Saito cnotliwie. - Niestety, nie wziąłem pod uwagę rozpiętości moich skrzydeł i...

\- Ja pierdzielę, przestańcie - warczy Arthur, a Eames w tym samym momencie zgina się w napadzie niemego śmiechu. - Reszty mogę się domyśleć, dzięki.

\- Jesteście i-i-idiotami - stwierdza surowo Ariadne, kuląc się pod Yusufem, który z kolei narzeka pod nosem na zwichnięte plecy. Wszyscy zaczynają się kłócić o to, kto jest winny. Arthur słucha ich jednym uchem, aż kątem oka dostrzega pomarańczowy błysk.

Odwraca się. Eames macha do niego, wskazując las i zachęcając Arthura do podążenia za sobą.

Ponieważ to miejsce wydaje się okropne, nieustępliwe i prawdopodobnie jest piekłem, Arthur nie może nawet myśleć o stawianiu oporu. Idzie tuż obok Eamesa pośpiesznie, by nie musieć wymyślać pretekstu dla reszty zespołu. A gdy Eames ponownie oferuje mu dłoń, przyjmuje ją.

\- Co robimy? - pyta, starając się ignorować, jak przyjemne wydaje się uczucie takiego zwykłego dotyku.

\- Będziemy mieli trochę zabawy - odpowiada stanowczo Eames. I wtedy bez wypuszczania dłoni Arthura opada na swój ogon i wyskakuje w powietrze, ciągnąć go za sobą.

\- Co, do cholery? - krzyczy Arthur. Eames uśmiecha się do niego w powietrzu.

\- Jesteś _królikiem_ \- mówi. - Króliki skaczą, no dawaj.

Arthur nie jest pewny, dlaczego go słucha, dlaczego pozwala ciągnąć się Eamesowi do lasu, dotykając ziemi tak rzadko jak tylko się da. Nie wie, dlaczego robi to, co chce Eames, ale wie, że to wydaje się _wspaniałe_ , podnoszenie i opadanie -  niczym latanie. I Arthur śmieje się głośno, niemal dławiąc się tym dźwiękiem, a Eames pociąga go wyżej i wyżej. Wyżej niż pieprzone drzewa, a dźwięk histerycznego śmiechu jest niesione przez echo…

...Aż docierają na szczyt góry i zatrzymują się, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem.

\- Wiesz co - dyszy Eames. - To nie fair.

\- Co? - pyta Arthur, pozwalając opaść głowie, by łatwiej wyrównać oddech. Po jakiejś minucie, czuje pod swoją brodą łapkę podnoszącą jego twarz.

\- To, skarbie - mówi Eames - że zazwyczaj nie wydajesz się szczególnie przyjazny. To okropne, że jedyny raz gdy twój mur opadł wystarczająco, by móc cię pocałować, nie może się to zdążyć.

\- Co? - zaczyna Arthur, uśmiechając się. - Nie podobam ci się w tym ciele? Eames, jak możesz?

Eames wybucha śmiechem.

\- Bądź pewny, że to jedyny moment, gdy uważam cię za nieatrakcyjnego - mówi i jego głos jest lekki, ale także szczery, tak szczery, że Arthur czuje lekkie zawroty głowy.

Postanawia, że właściwą odpowiedzią będzie rzucenie się na Eamesa i przeturlanie ich po stoku. Eames śmieje się obok niego, a Arthur nie robił czegoś takiego od dzieciństwa, więc zamka oczy i cieszy się tym.

Kiedy docierają do podnóża góry, Arthur jest świadomy, że teraz kręci się w głowach _obojgu_ z nich, co było oczywiście celem całego przedsięwzięcia. Eames chwieje się, gdy próbuje wstać, wciąż chichocząc, aż w końcu opada na trawę obok Arthura. Arthur czuje jakiś ruch i uświadamia sobie, że jego uszy samoistnie opadły na szczyt głowy Eamesa. Wzdycha, właściwie wcale nie-nieszczęśliwie i nie kłopocze się ich zabraniem.

Zostają w tej pozycji, aż niebo zaczyna się ściemniać, cicho i przyjemnie, ledwo się dotykając.

\- Jak myślisz, co teraz zrobimy? - pyta Eames, brzmiąc jakby żałował przerwania tej chwili.

Arthur rozważa jego pytanie.

\- Cóż - odpowiada w końcu - zawsze zostaje ta trawka.

**Author's Note:**

> * Z tego muszę się wytłumaczyć :) Bo w oryginale mamy “cunt” (czyli „cipa”). Jednak nasza polska marchewka zaczyna się od okropnej literki M. I weź tu znajdź przekleństwo na M? Na szczęście koleżanki i koledzy na forum podali różne pomysły (matkojebca, morda, mać) i w końcu ktoś rzucił to merde czyli francuskie gówno. Myślałam o tym chwilę i stwierdziłam, że być może to to. Bo w końcu w większości fików Arthur mówi perfekcyjnie po francusku (no dobra, ja czytałam tylko jeden, gdzie by po francusku mówić nie umiał, ale to był dziwny fik i wcale mi się nie podobał! - jestem pewna, że to przez to, że Joseph posługuje się tym językiem swobodnie (wiedziałyście o tym?)). Więc stwierdziłam, że może także naturalnie w tym języku przeklinać i gdy ktoś mu mówi, by nie wypowiadał słowa na M, to myśli o merde. Co prawda, słowo cunt to jedno z najbardziej ordynarnych przekleństw - to jest dosłownie jedna z najgorszych rzeczy, jaką można kogoś nazwać, a merde jest przekleństwem, ale takim raczej codziennym. Ale naprawdę nic lepszego nie mogłam wymyśleć. Jak ktoś wpadnie na lepszy pomysł dajcie znać – chętnie poprawię :)
> 
> * cytat z “Wojna światów” Herbert George Wells, tłumaczenie Henryka Józefowicza


End file.
